


Reaffirmation

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t much of an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaffirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by xejanfan.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“You let Mulder do that, but not me?”

Dana shot her lover a sternly arched auburn brow. She somewhat satisfied to see Jess actually flinch. “Yes, I did.”

Despite the warning looked she’d received, Jess didn’t let it go. She was either brave or foolish… perhaps both. Though slow to anger, Dana did have a temper when pushed too far. “Why would you let him do that?”

“He was my partner.”

“And I’m your lover.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Then–”

“Just drop it, Jess!”

There were two minutes of tense silence.

Finally, Dana broke the silence. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Yes, I let Mulder get away things I shouldn’t have.” She looked back up at Jess. “But, you know, there are a lot of things you get to do that no one else does… or ever will,” she finished softly.

Jess took a deep breath and slowly let it out with nod. “You’re right.” She closed the distance between them. “I’m sorry, Dana. I guess… I guess I have my own issues where Mulder is concerned – apparently more than I even realized.”

The two lovers gazed into each other’s eyes with understanding. After several seconds, in silent agreement, they met in a soft kiss. As far as arguments went, it hadn’t been much of one, but they both felt the need to reaffirm the rightness of their connection. Their soft kiss deepened as they wrapped their arms around each other.

FIN


End file.
